Meeting Up
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: Bella lived in New York with her dad until he was murdered. Bella was changed into a vampire by James with some abilities. Bella hides that she is a vampire from the Cullens while falling head over heals for Edward. She sees James again, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is dedicated to the one and only, Jorja! You are the best! And the greatest friend anyone could ask for. I love you, J. Love Always, V 333**_

Chapter 1

I looked in the mirror afraid of what I might see. I had not looked in the mirror sense the day of my change. I shivered when I saw my new pale skin, long wavy brown hair, gold eyes, beautiful features. Features that were too beautiful to be real. But it was not me. It couldn't be me. I am and always will be a plain jane. I also noticed the purple bruises under my eyes, as if I was suffering from a sleepless night. I sighed and turned away from the mirror. My change into a creature of the night happened 2 months ago. I remember the day like it was yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey, Bells." Dad called when he got home from work. My dad, Charlie is the Chief of Police to the good people of New York. "Hi, dad." I said as he came in the kitchen. I was making chicken with mashed potatoes. I always made dinner, because Charlie couldn't cook. I didn't mind though, cooking kind of relaxed me in a way. The phone started to ring. _

"_Hello." I answered. "Is this Isabella Dwyer?" Someone asked. I frowned. "Swan, actually. May I ask who is calling?" I asked. "Well miss swan. Your mother and her husband were found dead yesterday morning." I dropped the phone. I didn't move a muscle. "Bella? Whats wrong?" Charlie asked. I couldn't answer, I was frozen. Charlie picked up the phone and started speaking with the man. Then I felt myself unfreeze and run up the stairs. I ran into my small bedroom and on my bed, I sobbed. _

_I left Phil and Renee a month ago. They had just gotten married and seemed like they wanted time for themselves. So I sent myself to live with Charlie. So I moved down to New York. I cant believe my loving erratic harebrained mother is gone._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The next morning I woke up, to hearing a crash. I ran down the stairs, and immediately shrieked at what I saw. Charlie was dead. I ran up to him and tried for any sign of life. There was none. Then I noticed something. There was something like bite marks on his neck. "Hello." A cold voice said. I shivered and turned around. Standing there was a very pale - meaning paler than me - man with blonde hair, and blood covered the front of him. Charlie's blood. _

"_Lets see. My breakfast was your step father. My lunch was your mother. My dinner was your father. But what about desert?" He asked. My eyes widened. "How do you know my name? Who are you? What are you?" I whispered. He smiled evilly. "My name is James. Each day I pick a family, to go and…have fun with. The Dwyer family happened to come up. When I found out it was a family of two, I knew it wouldn't help my hunger. I tortured your mom and step dad into telling me, if they had any family left. Your step dad confessed that your mom has a ex-husband and daughter that live in New York. And here I am." He said. My eyes were wide. I got up and tried to run to the door but he was there before me, and threw me across the room. I hit the television making it break. I also heard a couple of ribs crack. I cried out in pain. "What are you?" I asked, quietly. "I am a vampire."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I flinched. I went through a lot of pain that night. And in the end he started sucking my blood, but left enough to keep me alive. He didn't know that though and left. And after three agonizing days of torture I was turned into this monster.

I looked back into the mirror, my eyes were black. I had only hunted 2 times since I became a vampire. I don't hunt humans. I hunt animals. It takes the guilt off. A little. I ran into the living room at vampire speed. I had learned everything about vampires by a vampire I met in the woods, hunting one day. His name was Laurent. He hunted humans. But at least he helped me. I sighed. I had decided to move to Forks, Washington. For one reason. The rain.

Vampires sparkle in the sun. So I made sure to move somewhere rainy. Vampires also have super strength, super speed, super hearing, and eyesight. But some vampires have special abilities. I am one of those vampires. I can give people an electric shock by touching them. Which I havent learned how to control yet. Which is why I am putting on my new gloves right now. I can also tell you what other vampires abilities are, and abilities having to do with the mind don't work on me. I am almost immune to human blood. I can also change my appearance.

Which is what I am going to do for today. Perhaps, straight shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, darker skin, and freckles? I tried it out. Perfect. Then I looked at my eyes. They were still black. I will have to hunt after school. Today was my first day at Forks High School. Things were starting to look great for me. I had my own house on the outside of Forks. It has a kitchen, - not like I need it - 1 bathroom, a living room, and 1 bedroom. I ran to my red ford mustang and hopped in. The only reason I can afford all this is because of the money left for me, in everyone's wills. I feel bad spending it. I sat down in my cozy seat and started to drive down. But I started thinking about my eyes. They were as black as anything. Would anyone notice? If they did, what would I say? But when you look in my eyes you could see my depression. I am sad, unhappy, nervous, frightened but happy.

I entered the school parking lot too see many and I mean MANY people looking at my car with their mouths wide open. I laughed quietly and parked next to a silver Volvo. I got out and put my sunglasses on not caring that it was raining. I started walking and then I saw _them. _There were five of them. I could tell they were like me. Vampires. There was a tall blonde girl that looked like a model, who had her hands around a huge curly brown haired male. Then there was a honey blonde haired boy, who had his hands around a bouncing pixie looking girl with black spiky hair. Finally, there was a boy with bronze messy hair. He was the most boyish out of all of them. And the cutest. Their eyes were all gold. Good. So they were vegetarians as well. I smiled.

Then the pixie one came over. "Hi! Im Alice." She said, excitedly. I chuckled. "I'm-" I stopped. Should I use my real name? I thought it over and quickly and decided to just change my last name. I needed to anyway. "Sorry. Im Bella. Bella Parker." I said. She beamed, and grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the others. "Bella. This is my family. Jasper, my boyfriend. Rosalie, and Emmett. They are also dating. And Edward." She said. I used my ability to see if they had any. Alice could see the future. Jasper could manipulate emotions, and Edward can read minds. I laughed silently no wonder he looks so frustrated. I knew they thought I was human. Because I also made myself a heartbeat. Which is very painful, I must add.

I was thinking for myself when all of a sudden a car came screeching across the parking lot. Coming straight at me. I knew I wouldn't be able to move in time, so I would have to use my strength, I guess. Then I felt someone push me to the ground. I looked up to see Edward. He had stopped the van from crashing into me. I could have don't it myself, but whatever. The ambulances came and brought me to the stupid hospital. Which I hated. I didn't like to be in hospitals after my parents died. So I just layed down on the bed they put me on and tried to relax. After a little while, I started to get bored so I pulled out my blackberry curve cell phone and started to play brick breaker on it.

"Hello." A musical voice said. I looked up from my game to see a blonde doctor with pale skin, and gold eyes walk in. Another vegetarian. "Im Doctor Carsile Cullen. But you can just call me Carsile." He said, I nodded and said, "Bella. Bella Parker." He looked down at some form in his hands. "Can I go now? Nothing is wrong with me." I said. He nodded. "Alice brought your car over for you." His glance slid down to my glove covered hands. "Cold?" He asked. I shrugged. "I get cold easily." He just nodded and told me I could leave. I was in a hallway by myself when my phone rang. "Hello." "Bella. Its Laurent." "Oh my gosh! How are you? Is everything all right?" "Im fine. I am in a coven now." "Really?" "Yes. But they kind of drink humans." "What? I thought you were going veggie style for now on." I demanded. "Sorry. I met Victoria and James. And we just got along."

James? Just saying the name brought tears down my face. **(oops sorry. She can also cry. But that is the only human trait she has.) **"Bella are you alright?" "I am glad your happy." "Yeah." "So are you going to continue with animals though?" I asked, hoping for a yes. I walked down another hallway, and was standing next to the exit door. "No." "What?" I yelled. I heard something behind me and turned around to see Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Carsile all talking, but now looking in my direction. "I am sorry. They said I couldn't join if I was not like them, and now I am the leader." He said. I ignored the worried glances the Cullen's were giving, because of my crying. "So what? Your going to dump everything you believe in." I asked. "Who said I believed in it?" My eyes went wide. I ran out to my ford mustang not looking back. "I have to go. Bye." He said. "Bye." I said, quietly then hang up. This is just great my one friend is now hunting humans. And I missed my first day of school.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Please tell me what you think. I'll update soon._

_Peace,_

_Vanessa_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Edward POV**

**I had just saved Bella from the car that was going to crush her. But why did I do it? Is it because I am fascinated with her? Or I knew that I would not be able to stop myself if her blood was spilled? I was standing in a hallway right near the exit. Alice and Jasper were waiting with me. Were waiting for what Carsile had to say about Bella. Then he came back. "Bella. Is a sweet girl, Edward." He said. I glared at him, telling him that I wanted the information. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong with her." I nodded. **_**She is very sweet though. But very breakable. **_**He said in his thoughts. Then all of a sudden, we heard someone talking on their cell phone a hallway down. I knew by the voice, it was Bella. For some reason, we couldn't hear the other person on the other line speak back.**

"**Hello." "Oh my gosh! How are you? Is everything all right?" "Really?" "What? I thought you were going my style for now on." She demanded. "I am glad your happy." "So are you going to continue with animals though?" She asked. Just then she was standing in front of us, but didn't notice. "What?" She yelled. Jasper coughed, quite loudly, I might add. And Bella turned her head around, to reveal her tear stained cheeks. "So what? Your going to dump everything you believe in." She yelled. She then ignored our worried glances and ran out her car. I was very confused. I looked back at Jasper, Alice, and Carsile to see them looking confused as well. "At the last comment. She felt devastated, betrayed, and sad." Jasper said. I frowned. An angel shouldn't feel those things. What wait? An angel? Am I having feelings for Isabella Parker? **

**That night we all had a family meeting talking about my actions. Everyone agreed on the account that it could have been awful to expose ourselves to her blood, but we need to make sure nobody saw me stop the car. **

**BELLA POV**

**When I got to my little house, I just ran to my bed and layed down. I couldn't believe this. Even Laurent could find a coven before I did. Then he goes off to drink humans. I felt depressed. I could feel the burning in the back of my throat. I ignored it and changed back into myself and sobbed. I sobbed for Renee, Phil, and Charlie. I sobbed of not being able to say goodbye to them. I sobbed for Edward and his family. I sobbed for Laurent. Finally, I sobbed for myself. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Today is Tuesday. I have not been in school since the incident. Which was on Monday. I had made fake phone calls to the school saying I was sick. I told myself I had to go to school today, though. I got up and quickly changed my appearance. I then put on a long sleeved, v-neck, white top, with dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. I quickly looked in the mirror. I looked good. My eyes were still black. How many days has it been since I hunted now? I started to count on my fingers. It has been 3 weeks and 3 days. I really was starting to get hungry, but I tried not to focus on the thirst. I put on my sunglasses, so no one could see my eyes. Then I knew I had to do one more thing. I have my appearance all ready, but I have to restart my heart again. I groaned. And began the process. I fell to the ground clutching my stomache in pain. After what seemed like days, that was only a half an hour, my dead heart was beating. I stood up and looked at the clock. 11:30pm. I am definitly late. I remembered I still have to get my schedule.**

**I ran out to my baby. (In case you are stupid. Her baby is her red ford mustang. In English, her car. Sorry to people who didn't understand.) **I threw my backpack on the other seat. And drove down, fast. I got there in a matter of 8 minutes. I smiled. There was only one spot left in the parking lot. Which yet again, was next to the silver Volvo. I ran to the main office at human pace. There was a small lady with red hair sitting at a desk. _Mrs. Cope. _The nameplate read. "Mrs. Cope?" Hoping to get her attention. She looked up and smiled. "Hello, dear." I gave her a huge smile. "I am Bella Parker. I was supposed to be here yesterday, but there was an incident…" I trailed off. She just nodded. Meaning she heard. I reached out to grab my schedule when I realized I didn't have my gloves on. "Shit." I said. "What was that?" Mrs. Cope asked. "Nothing. I am going to go to my 4th period now." I said. She nodded. "Have a good day." She said, as I walked out. "You too." I yelled. I than half ran, half walked to my baby to find a pair of gloves. I was lucky I carry extra. I quickly pulled them on, grabbed my backpack, and started walking towards my fourth class. I had missed Trigonometry, English, and History. Right now, I was going to Spanish. Then after that I had lunch, then gym.

I easily found the classroom and took an unneeded breath before I grabbed the handle and walked in. Everyone's gazes immediately went to me. If I was human I would have blushed. I looked around to see if any Cullen's were in this class. To see Emmett in the back. "Who are you?" Mrs. Sonar asked. I then realized I had been standing there looking around the class like an idiot. I walked up to her and gave her my late pass, and the slip to sign. "Bella Parker. I'm new." I said. She just nodded, and handed the slip back to me, after signing it. "Alright. Miss Parker. You can sit next to Mr. Cullen in the back." Mrs. Sonar said. I nodded, and sat down next to Emmett.

"Hey." He said. "Hi." I said back. "Spanish is boring." He whined, as the teacher droned on about how the language started. I laughed quietly and said, "You don't have to tell me twice." He smirked, and asked, "Do you have near death experiences on a regular basis?" I rolled my eyes. And finally answered, "Depends." Emmett snickered. Just then the bell rang and everybody got up. I got up slowly not wanting to be with too many humans in the hallway. Emmett waited for me, and we started walking down to lunch. "No offense. But why don't you ever take off your sunglasses or gloves. Its not exactly sunny in here. And its not cold." Emmett said. I smiled. Of course it isn't cold. It is not cold for either of us. I shrugged. "I get cold easily." I said, not answering the first question. "Would you like to sit with my family?" He asked. I was glad for the subject change.

We went to the lunch line and I knew I had to get some food. I would also have to eat it. I already felt like throwing up. Emmett brought his tray full of props to the table. I sat down next to him, and Alice. Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett on his other side. Jasper was sitting across from Alice, and Edward sitting across from me. "Bella!" Alice yelled. "I missed you." She said and hugged me. I tensed, she had just met me. But whatever, I relaxed into her hug. Then we let go. "Where were you?" She asked. "Well, I felt really sick after the um.. Incident. So my um…parents said I should stay home. I um had a fever and I just started getting better the last couple days." It didn't sound that convincing. But I figured they would take it considering they don't get sick, so they wouldn't know much about it. Nothing more was said, about it. I finished the gross sandwich and chocolate milk, dumped my try, and then the rest of the conversation was mostly about shopping. Alice and Rose asked me to go shopping after school and I agreed. I would meet them at the mall afterward. The bell rang and I rose to go to Biology 2 with Mr. Banner.

Biology was boring to say the least. I was seated next to Edward Cullen. I tried not to look at him. They key word is tried. I didn't succeed. Most of the class I also caught him staring at me as well. Not really staring. More like glaring. I knew that if he ever wanted to fight, I would win. Considering his talent does not work on me, and that I have my own talents. So during the rest of class I day dreamed of the fight and further on. The bell was going to ring in 10 minutes and I looked to see what I had next. Gym with Coach Clapp. Ugh! Gym, Ewww. I am going to hate gym because I wont be able to do anything using vampire strength or speed. All human. I sighed. Boring. Then something caught my attention. Would Coach Clapp care that I have sunglasses on and gloves on my hands. I decided to forget about it for now. I mean if she did care I could just make a fake doctors note. The bell rang and I headed off to gym.

Coach Clapp didn't like my sunglasses or my gloves. She didn't say anything, but I could tell. I knew she would say something tomorrow. Because today she let me sit out considering it was my first day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tell me what you think. Things in this story are going to happen quick but there is always going to be drama. Lol. Tell me any ideas you have for future chapters. Thanks. _

_Yours Forever and Always,_

_Vanessa_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was driving home in my ford mustang, when my phone started ringing. "Hello?" "Hi Bella. Its Alice." "Oh hi Alice. What's up?" "Where are you? Rose and I are already at the mall.?" Geez. Someone was way too eager for a shopping trip. "I'm coming. I just had to stop at my house." I said. "Alright. Hurry up." Alice screamed into the phone and then hung up. I sighed. I pulled into my garage when I wanted to vomit. I ran into the bathroom and puked out all the food I had to eat at lunch. I felt better afterwards.

I got to the mall to see Rosalie and Alice standing right next to their car. Alice had a huge grin on her face and was jumping up and down excitedly. I parker next to them and got out. "Hey guys." I said, walking over to them. "Hi!" Alice yelled excitedly. "Are you alright, Bella? You look a little green." Rose said. I knew that I didn't look green, it was impossible. That means that Alice had a vision of me throwing up. "I'm fine." I said. Then we walked into the mall. To my death.

That was horrible. I don't usually mind shopping, but I am never going shopping with Alice again. I think we bought half of the mall! "Bella! Do you want to come to our house? Sleepover?" Alice screamed, in the parking lot. I wouldn't mind going to their house. But a sleepover? I don't sleep! What would they say? But if I don't accept they would think I am hiding something. Alright… I will fake sleeping. "Sure." I said. Alice screamed and then we all got into our cars and I followed them to their house.

Their house was far back in the forest. I drove down the long driveway to reveal a mansion. It was beautiful. We all got out of our cars and went inside. The house was even better in the inside. "Wow. This is beautiful." I said slowly. "Im glad you like it." A women said, coming into the room. She had brownish-orangish hair, gold eyes, and a warm smile on her face. "Hello. I'm Esme." She said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Bella." I said. Alice spoke up, "Esme decorated." I smiled. "Esme. You are a great decorator." I said, still amazed. "Thank you. Bella. Since your our guest. What would you like for dinner?" Esme asked. I felt bad. They are also going to have to eat. I didn't really know, any food. "Um..just sandwiches are fine." She nodded and went into the kitchen. Then Emmett, Jasper, and Edward came through the door. I am guessing from hunting.

We all sat down at their dinning room table and I saw everyone wrinkle their noses in disgust. Just then Carsile Cullen came home. "Sorry. Im late." He said. His eyes widened when he saw me, and the food on the table. I am guessing nobody told him. He kissed Esme on the cheek and then sat down. Everyone watched as I took the first bite of my sandwich - with my gloves on - and swallowed. I made my emotions happy for Jasper. "Esme. This is delicious." I said. She smiled. We all ate and talk. I knew when I was 'sleeping' that they would be throwing up their food. "Bella?" Someone asked. I looked up to see Carsile looking worried. I realized he was talking to me while I was in la la land. "Im sorry. What was that?" I asked. Emmett snickered. "How are you liking Forks?" He asked. "Well it is not that bad. Almost the same as New York, I guess." I said. "Does New York really never sleep?" Emmett asked. I snickered along with the others. It was a stupid question and vampires don't sleep anyway. "Depends." I said. They all laughed.

When it was time for bed. I was dreading it of course. I layed down next to Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. I then evened my breathing out so it would be like I was sleeping. Then I started talking. I always talked in my sleep as a human. I would just have to no laugh. "Im going to dye.." I mumbled. "Too much shopping." I said. I heard laughing next to me. "Im sorry. I didn't know." I said. I waited a couple minutes before I said, "Evil little pixie." I heard a booming laugh this time and a smack in the head. "Shh. You almost walk her." Rose said to Emmett. I could hear Carsile and Esme talking upstairs. Emmett and Rosalie next to me. Alice and Jasper next to them. And Edward playing his piano in the other room. "That food was gross." Emmett whined. "I know. At least we are done throwing it up." Jasper said. Oh my gosh. I didn't throw up my food yet. Uh oh. "What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked. I am guessing Alice just had a vision. "Bella is going to wake up in 5 minutes." She said. I heard ruffling and I am guessing they were getting back in their sleeping bags.

5 minutes later I felt my food coming up. My eyes snapped open and I ran to the bathroom. I threw up all my food and felt better afterwards. I made myself look tired and a little sick when I walked out. Everyone was 'sleeping' except Edward. He was still at his piano. I heard a lullaby being played. I quietly walked to the piano room to see him sitting on the piano bench his fingers brushing over the keys. "I know your there." He said. Oh yeah. I have a heartbeat, and he has super hearing. "It's beautiful." I said, walking into the room. "I composed it. It's called Bella's Lullaby." I said quietly. My eyes widened. I didn't see that coming. "Thank you." I said, now standing next to him. I scooted over on the bench and motioned for me to sit down with him. I sat down.

"Are you feeling alright? Why are you up?" He asked. "Im fine. I just felt a little sick is all. Why are you up?" I asked. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Couldn't sleep." He said. I just nodded. "Are you sure your feeling alright? I could hear what happened in the bathroom." He said nervously. "Just a little sick." I said. He put his hand to my forehead. It felt cold of course. I shivered. "Maybe I should go wake Carsile." He said. "No. Don't worry about me." I said. He frowned. "I will go get Carsile." He said, getting up. "No. I don't want to disturb him. How about we wait until morning?" I asked. He sighed and nodded. "Do you mind if I sat in here with you for a while?" I asked. He shook his head, and begun playing my lullaby. I put my head on his shoulder. Then we started to talk about things. How I liked New York and my parents. Things like that. When he asked why I came here I told him I had an uncle who lived here. It was the best I could come up with. "You should go get some sleep." He said. I shook my head. I didn't want to pretend I was asleep forever. So I decided I would pretend to fall asleep in a couple minutes considering it is 6:00am already. So I yawned once, closed my eyes, then evened out my breathing. "Goodnight, my beautiful Bella." Edward said. I had to stop myself from smiling. I felt him pick me up and bring me into the living room to my sleeping bag. I figured I would lay here till around 8.

At around 7:45 I felt someone shaking my shoulder. "Bella. Bella you have to wake up." Edward said. "5 more minutes, dad." I mumbled. My eyes shut open after I said dad. I made myself still look sleepy though. "Yes." I mumbled. Edward chuckled. "Remember our promise last night?" He asked. I shook my head and pulled the covers over me. "You said my dad could make sure you are alright, this morning." He said, taking the blanket off my head. "Fine." I mumbled. Standing up, I was so stiff from laying in the same spot for that long, that I started to fall. And Edward caught me.

We walked up to Carsile's study. "Hello, Edward. Bella." He said. "Carsile. Bella didn't really feel well last night." Edward said. "How are you feeling right now?" Carsile asked. "Great, but tired." I said. I sat down in a chair, and he came over and looked at me. "She looks fine to me. But how much sleep did you get last night? Because you have deep circles under your eyes." He said. I froze. I totally forget about those. "Well. I probably got… 4 hours?" I said. Carsile nodded. "Bella. May I ask a question?" I nodded. "You always have your gloves and sunglasses on. Why?" He asked. I already had an explanation for my gloves. "Well before I moved to New York, I lived with my mom, in Phoenix, Arizona. Of course it is hot and sunny there. Then I moved to New York. I could not stand the temperature change. So I always had gloves on. Always. So that is the same here. And my sunglasses. I don't really want to talk about it." I said quietly. I couldn't think of anything for my sunglasses. They both just nodded.

We went downstairs and sat at the dining room table for breakfast. My phone started ringing when we sat down. _Laurent._ "Um.. Do you mind? Its my mom." I said. "Go ahead." Esme said. I nodded, and took my phone call outside. "Hello." I asked. "Hey, Bells. How are you?" Even though he drank human blood, we still considered each other brother and sister. "I am fine. How is everyone?" I asked. "Great. We have all been nomads." He said. "That sounds fun." "Yeah. When can I see you baby sis?" He asked. I laughed. "Not now. I only want to see you, when I do though. Not _them_. Okay?" "Sure, Bells. I will call you and tell you my next visit." "Alright. I love you." "Love you too." "Bye." "Bye, Bells." I hung up, ran back inside, and sat down at the table. " I apologize." I said. "Don't worry about it." Esme said. I was sitting next to Edward and Emmett.

We talked and laughed during breakfast. Then I said I was going to leave. Everyone hugged me. Then Emmett ran up and hugged me and when he did, my sunglasses came off. Uh oh. I heard gasps, once they all saw my black eyes. Emmett put me down, and also gasped. I decided to play dumb. "What?" I asked. "Why are your eyes black?" Rose asked. "Why don't we all go into the living room, and talk?" I asked. We all went in and sat on their cozy couches. They were all staring at me, to say something. I sighed. "Alright. First off. Don't even try to deny it. You are all a coven of vampires." I said. They all looked shocked, and their eyes were going to come out of their heads from being so wide. By their reactions I could tell they didn't think that was going to come out of my mouth. "What are you talking about? Vampires are not real." Jasper said. I sighed. "Don't try to play dumb. I know vampires when I see them." I said sadly. "How did you find out?" Rose asked. I decided I would show them. "Alright. Listen. I am going to go in the bathroom for a moment. No matter what you hear do not come in. Okay?" I asked. They all nodded. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. First I changed my appearance back to my long wavy brown hair, and pale skin. Back to myself. Now, was the hard part. My heart. I got ready for the pain, on the count of three. _1...2...3...I screamed out in pain, and fell to the floor as I felt my heart starting to stop. I kept screaming, and I started crying. Then finally there was no sound. I stood up and looked in the mirror. Back to my regular, plain self._

_I walked back in to see them all staring at me, concerned, scared, confusion, worried, curious, and frustration. "Hello." I said, in my regular musical voice. "H-How?" Carsile asked. "What?" I asked. "You just made your heart stop." He explained. I smiled. "Ok the truth is I am a vampire." I continued. "One of my abilities is too change my appearance. Which I can also restart my heart. But it is very painful…" I trialed off. They were all shocked to say the least. "One?" Emmett asked. I nodded. "How many abilities do you have?" Edward asked. "Technically 6." I said. "Technically?" Esme asked. I nodded. "I have one human trait. I can cry. I can change my appearance, I can tell what other vampires powers are, I am immune to human blood, I can shock people and… powers that have to do with the mind don't work on me." I said quietly. Edward looked up at me, when he heard that. "So that is why I cant read your mind?" He asked. I nodded. "Wow. For once. I didn't see that coming." Alice said. I giggled. The rest of the conversation was them all telling their stories. But I didn't tell my story yet._

"_How long has it been since you hunted? And are you a vegetarian?" Carsile asked. "Yes. I am a veggie-vamp." I giggled. Emmett's booming laughed filled the house. Carsile raised his eyebrow, waiting for me to answer his other question. "Um… 3 weeks, and 5 days." I mumbled. Again eyes popping out of their heads. "Why did you wait so long to hunt? You have to go hunting." Edward said, furiously. I shook my head. "Maybe I will. But you need to understand why I don't go hunting a lot. You need to hear my story, now."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They all nodded, encouraging me to go on about my heartbreaking story. I closed my eyes as I spoke. "I lived with my mother Renee. Then she got married to Phil. I knew they would want time alone. So I sent myself to live with my dad, Charlie, in New York. Charlie and me got along fine. He was the chief of police. I made dinner for us every night, since he couldn't cook." I paused and let out a shaky laugh. I was already crying. "Everything was going great. Until a month after being there. We got a phone call." I paused again. Everyone looked confused.

"The phone call. They asked for me. They told me that, that day, they had found both Renee and Phil dead. They had been murdered." I whispered. I heard a couple of gasps. I didn't take my eyes off the ground as I continued. "I sobbed in my room all night. I couldn't believe that someone had murdered them. Why? Was all I thought. My life was hell and I didn't think it could get any worse. Well I was wrong." I said, getting up and walking to the window. I could feel their stares boring into my back.

"I went downstairs the next morning to find Charlie dead." I whispered. "I was trying to find any signs of life. When someone started talking to me. He told me he was a vampire. He said he picks families and uses them for his meals. He said I was next." I gulped. "He played with me. After he was done playing with his food, he started sucking my blood. When he was done, he left. What he didn't know was that he left enough so I could complete the change." I said. I was sobbing hysterically by now.

"I completed my change and ran out in the woods. I met another vampire there. Who explained everything to me. Him and I still talk. He has a coven now, though." I said sadly. "Anyway, so I moved to Forks. Because of the rain. Of course. I wanted to make myself seem human. To fit it, I guess. And here I am." I said slowly. "I still don't understand why you have gloves on, if you're a vampire." Emmett said. "Well one of my abilities it to shock people. Like I said. And I don't know how to control it all the way yet." I said. "We could help you with that." Alice said. I nodded.

"And another thing? So why don't you hunt?" Emmett asked. Rose smacked him on the side of the head. "Emmett don't ask-" Rose started but I interrupted her. "It is alright, Rosalie. I don't hunt because 3 innocent lives were taken. It is my fault. And I don't want to take away anymore. I am immune to human blood. So it's not like I need to go hunting. But the truth is every time I kill some type of animal I look down and I see someone. Renee, Phil or Charlie. I see me as _him_ and me attacking them. Its scary." I said, looking out the window. No one said anything. All seemed lost in thought.

The memories started to flash through my mind. I started sobbing loudly. I fell to the ground and put my arms around my middle. In a moments flash someone's arms were around me. I shrugged off the hands. I stood up and turned around to see Edward with a pained face. Everyone else the same. I shook my head. "I-I am going to leave. For the moment. I will be back in a couple of days." I said running towards the door. "And please don't follow me." I said quietly. Then I ran. I didn't know where I was running too, but I just ran. I ran away from Forks, Washington. I ran away from the Cullen's. I ran away from Edward. I ran away from my problems.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know it was shorter than the others but it had to be or this would only be like a 6 chapter story lol. I am going to start on the next chapter immediately though. I hoped you liked it. Please Review. Thanks._

_Peace, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_

_-The One and Only- _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Edward POV**

**All of our hearts had broke after hearing Bella's story. Bella had been gone 3 days now. No one knew were she was. And Alice couldn't see her in her visions. We all just hoped she was alright. I miss my Bella.**

**Bella POV**

**I had been away from the Cullen's three days so far. I didn't ever stop once I just ran, ran, and ran. On my run I realized you cant run from your problems. I also left all the ones I loved behind. I started to run back, but I noticed how much slower I was than before. I was almost running at a human's pace. I frowned. But no matter how I tried I couldn't run any faster. I was getting closer too the Cullen's mansion I was about an hour away, now. I coughed, and kept running. I went into the house and got tackled by Alice. "Finally." She screamed. We all laughed. Edward came up and hugged me next. "I missed you, love." He said. I shivered, and he laughed. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked. I just nodded. **

**We did a light kiss and then sat on the couch we started to talk about where I went and such. I yawned, and leaned into Edward's hold. My eyes started fluttering like I was going to fall asleep. I did feel exhausted. "Bella?" Carsile asked. "Mhmm?" I said, feeling too tired to answer. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Tired.." I mumbled. "Bella. Vampires don't get tired." He said. "Well this one does." I mumbled again. "Did you feed since you left?" He asked. I didn't answer. Edward some up this time, "Bella this is important." I shook my head. "On the way here did you feel exhausted, and like you were loosing your speed?" Jasper asked me. "Mhmm." I said. "Bella we need you to stay awake." Someone said. **

**Then I felt Edward lift me into his arms and run. "Where are we going?" I slurred together. "You need to feed." He said. "I need to sleep." I said. "No." Edward said. We suddenly stopped and he put me on the ground and left a few minutes later he came back with a deer. He took my head and put it up to it and said, "Eat." And so I did. It was delicious. When I was finally done, I had enough of its blood to realize what I had just done. I screamed and ran back to the house. I ran inside, up the stairs, into Edwards room. I closed and locked the door. I sat against it and sobbed.**

"**Bella? Bella. Let me in." Edward said outside the door. I didn't say anything. "Bella. If you don't let me in I will knock the door down." He said. I ran to the other wall and sat down. I heard him sigh, "Alright." Then he knocked down the door. "Bella." He said coming over to me. I sobbed while he said soothing words to me.**

**After a while we both stood up and I gave him a hug. "I love your gold eyes, Bella." He whispered into my ear. I smiled and thanked him. The Cullen family invited me to be part of their family, and to live with them. Of course, I agreed.**

**The rest of the day was me learning how to control my power. I worked all day and night. And I finally did it. I could touch Edward without my gloves on and not shock him! I was excited. I finally mastered my ability.**

**The day after that was supposed to thunderstorm. Which means are all going to play baseball. We got all the equipment together and ran down to the clearing. We were all having a good time. My time was winning 6-5. Then Alice had a vision. "Vampires. There are 3 of them. They heard us playing and wanted to come join." She said. We all nodded and lined up next to each other as they entered the clearing. I was looking at the ground the whole time. I searched to see if they had any abilities. Only one, he had tracking ability. **

"**Hello. Could we join your game?" Asked a very familiar voice. "Im Laurent." My head snapped up. "Laurent?" I asked. His gaze went to me and he smiled. "Bella?" He asked. We both ran up to each other and hugged. "I miss you brother." I whispered. "I missed you too little Bella." He said. We let go of each other and stepped back with our covens. "You guys know each other?" Hissed a red headed woman. "Yes. We are old friends. There is no need to be rude, Victoria." Laurent said. Victoria rolled her eyes and spoke, "I'm Victoria and this is my mate James." **_**James**_**. I looked at **_**James. **_**It was **_**him**_**. **_**He**_** is the reason I am this monster. **_**He**_** murdered my parents. **

**I growled. They all looked at me, but I kept glaring at James. I walked up to him and circled him. "Remember me?" I growled. He stared at me, for a couple minutes before saying, "I killed you." I shook my head. "You thought you did. But instead I changed. You killed my fucking parents!" I screamed. Everyone looked surprised at hearing me curse. I shrugged it off. I lunged at James and we started fighting. We told no one to interfere. We threw punches, kicks, and bit. We were both bruised and battered. We hit each other hard, as we ran up against each other. We both went flying knocking down trees as we went. But only one of us survived.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any idea's for future chapters, feel free to tell me. Please Review! I will update as soon as I can. Thanks.**_

_**Love, Vanessa**_

_**(Vanessa Cullen 17)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_My head was pounding. I sat up on the grass. I couldn't see anyone. I really must have flew back far. All I could see were dead, and broken trees. I felt venom stinging. I knew James had bitten me. But when I looked down at my body I was frightened. I had bite marks all over both my arms. Like Jasper's. My wrist was broken but it would soon heal. I stood up feeling a little dizzy. Which is odd, me being a vampire and all. _

_Suddenly I was back on the ground again. Someone was on top of me. Victoria. "You killed my mate." She screeched at me. I was shocked. I killed James? She threw me against a tree, making me come back to earth. "He murdered my family." I growled. She smirked. "And?" She asked. I growled and lunged at her. We started rolling down a hill. Hitting, kicking, and biting as we rolled. _

_We were now on flat ground. We both got up and were about to lunge at each other again, when someone yelled, "Stop." I looked up to see Laurent. Behind him all the Cullen's. Laurent looked pained. Carsile and Esme looked pained. Emmett looked excited, and pained. Alice looked scared. Jasper was feeling my pain. And Edward had them all combined. "Why fight?" Laurent asked. "She killed my mate." Victoria yelled. "Bella. You did kill one of my coven." Laurent said, sadly. "I have a reason." I spoke. Laurent raised his eyebrows telling me to go on. I sighed. "James was the one who changed me." I paused. "He also murdered the rest of my family." I heard gasps. _

"_Maybe your damn family deserved it." Victoria said, and lunged at me. Okay that is it. I grabbed her arm and gave her an electric shock, she fell to the ground. I knew I had only minutes before she would be standing again. "James murdered the best people in the world. None of them, did anything wrong. Sure my mother was more like the child than a parent to me. But that was my mother. And my step father. All he did was play baseball he wasn't even that good. But at least he followed his dream. My father. He was the chief of police. The chief of freaking police. He cared for everyone and anyone. They all had good hearts. But your mate had to take them away from the work." I paused. "Then he tried to kill me. I was going to be his dessert. He drank my blood and left not knowing that I still had enough blood left to complete the change. He changed me into this creature." I yelled. I still had more to say, and Victoria was getting up. I was about to grab her arm again, when Laurent appeared in front of me._

"_You will not kill her." He growled. I froze, shocked. Doesn't he know me well enough to know that I wouldn't be able to kill anyone. I didn't mean to kill James. He did kind of deserve it but I didn't mean to kill him. And I was just going to shock Victoria again. And he growled. What the hell? "I was not going too." I said, then I was about to grab her again. When Laurent pushed me, I fell onto the ground. Tears were running down my face. I was looking at the ground though so no one could see me cry. "Don't you know me well enough, to know that I would never hurt a fly. Big brother." I said, then looked up. His face softened, and looked like he was in pain. _

"_Yes. James hurt me. He killed me." I paused to gulp as I continued, "I did not mean to kill James. We both got the impact of that, and only one of us survived which happened to be me. But what I wish right now, is that it wasn't me." I said, quietly. "Bella, I-" Laurent started to say but I cut him off. "And I did not go after Victoria. She came after me. So its either just stand their and let her rip me to shreds. Or fight for your life. So I fought. I decided to make it a fair fight though. Because didn't you notice in either right that I didn't use my abilities?" I asked. He looked in deep thought, as if trying to remember. _

"_The only time I did use them, was just a moment ago. She ticked me off, with that comment, and I was getting tired of fighting with her. I used it to make her stay still and shut up. When I was going to reach for her the next time, I was going to just shock her again, so I could finish what I had to say. I was never going to kill her. Then you stepped in. I cant believe it though. You. After all the time you have known me, thought I would kill someone. Even if that someone did something wrong." I finished. After I finished the sad part, I became angry. "And you see this." I yelled pointing to the Cullen's. "You left to travel as a nomad. You left me on my own. I wish for us to be together again. Brother and sister. But you just had to leave. You were a vegetarian at first, but then you go off with his _coven. And become a monster. A human eater. But then these wonderful people. The Cullen's. They took me in and helped me. I felt like I was loved for once more in my life. I have been left too many damn times to began with. They invited me to be a part of their family, and of course I accepted. I fell in love with Edward Cullen. He loves me back. I am his girlfriend. I love these people with all of my heart." I said. I heard gasps. And realized I had not told Edward I loved him yet. We just become bf, gf. Oops. 

Now I was embarrassed, annoyed, scared, sad, and angry. "Are you happy now? Are you happy Laurent? That now you don't have a little sister. You only have one in your coven now, and she is screwed up in the head. I should take everyone away in your life. Just like what happened in mine." I said, backing away from everyone. "Bella. Bella, please." Laurent said. I started to back away more steps and it looked like Laurent was going to lunge at me. Edward ran over in front of me protectively. "I love you, too." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and he smiled back, forgetting the situation for the moment.

Edward walked up between Laurent and Victoria, getting ready to pounce if necessary. "Please Bella. You are my baby sister. You will always be my baby sister. And I-" I interrupted him. "Not anymore." I said. Then I ran away again. Last time, I went back because I realized I couldn't run from my problems. But this time is going to be different. I need to get away. As I ran, to nowhere in particular. I started to plan in my head. I was going to keep in contact with the Cullen's. Maybe I could go out of the state or something for a few days, or weeks. Just to clear my head. Then I could go back, to my love, and family. And hopefully everything would go back to normal. But I don't bet on it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey ya'll. So here is the fight finished. I really was not sure how to end the fight. I knew from the last chapter either Bella or James had to be killed. And of course I wouldn't kill Bella. So I killed James. Then like in the real twilight, Victoria is mad for her mate being killed. So they fight. I wanted Laurent in the middle of the situation. I thought it would put more drama into the story. When she was done yelling at him, I thought it would be best for her to run off. I hoped you liked this chapter. Thank you to all my readers._

_Please Review._

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_

_**This is the end of the story. **_

_**I hope you liked my story. Please review. And check out my next story called, Not Loved, Not Liked. It is also a twilight story. So check it out. Thanks.**_


End file.
